life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ausir
Welcome Welcome to the Life on Mars wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} If you have questions or need help with anything, please leave a message on my talk page. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Also, check out the FAQ; it has lots of helpful information. We're glad you're here! -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey -- you're doing a fantastic job, and it's great that you know about the British shows! I just wanted to explain why I re-organized the main page again. Sequentially, yes, the British show came first. But the one that's on the air right now is the US version, so we want that to be most prominent on the main page. If another series of Ashes to Ashes were to air we'd bump that up to be more prominent.... I hope that's ok with you. :) -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I know fans of the original aren't too thrilled about the remake -- thanks for being flexible about it! I'd say to go for a 2-column, except that on smaller screens it would be too wide -- there's not enough room out there. If you can find some way to do it so it isn't too wide on a 1024x768 screen (which about 1/3rd of wikia visitors still use) then I'm all for it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :btw, I think Ashes to Ashes should have its own category/area... I used "British Series" simply because it was a hassle to type out "Life on Mars BBC Series" every time. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Portal Characters I like the concept a lot, but I think it's a trifle confusing as is, with no separation between the two columns. I have a few ideas; let me see if I can work out something. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :How's this?? -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Need help please. I'm having some confusion with the continuity of Life on Mars/A2A. Did Gene Hunt transfer to London before Sam Tyler died or after he died? According to Gene Hunt's wikipedia page it says he transferred after but there is evidence that he transferred with Tyler because in the latest episode of A2A Paul Thordy (the guy who impersonated him) was "Tyler's last collar". Ross2009 18:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin template I've made a template for admins to use on their user page. Hopefully it will distinguish the admins from the other editors. Here it is: . Bureurcrat Hi, pretty pretty please could i become an bureurcrat on this wiki. It's because I helped create the Series 3 pages and I'm doing my best to help on the wiki and I've only become a bureurcrat on the wikis I created. Please? Trikster87, 10:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask him then! Trust me! I know a lot about wikias! Also, have you checked out the project page I created about rules! Trikster87, 14:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New Administrator Hi, I am looking to see if you are taking on new administrators. I am co-director of QuakeWiki so you may have a look at that to see what I can do. I also love Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes and thus would really like to look after its wiki. --Raadec 19:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you help please? Hey. I'm doing a new wiki and I'm constructing it by redirecting related wikis but I don't know how. Can you tell me how please? Ross2009 20:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC)